<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Five Times Luke Patterson was Sick by EchoCharm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970667">The Five Times Luke Patterson was Sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoCharm/pseuds/EchoCharm'>EchoCharm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, All the boys are alive, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic, There is minor Alex and Reggie in this fic, also the plus one section is a bit of a crossover, but don't worry you need not worry about it, but they are in it, no beta we die like the himbos, no ghosts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoCharm/pseuds/EchoCharm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Luke gets sick in his life, Julie is always there to help him. And the one time Julie is sick luke is there to help her out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Five Times Luke Patterson was Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukelover09/gifts">Mukelover09</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a great time writing this it was a lot of fun.</p><p>and as always if you want to chat with me come say hi over on tumblr I'm <a href="https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/">EchoCharm17618</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Kindergarten</p><p>Julie walked up to the teacher, Mrs Baker, because Luke was making grumbly noises and wanted to lie down. Luke <em>never </em>wanted to lie down. Tapping her on the leg, “Mrs. Baker Luke is making funny sounds. I don’t think he’s ok.”</p><p>“Where is he darling?” Mrs Baker looked down at Julie, full of concern for the child.</p><p>“He’s sitting at the colouring table. But he’s not colouring. Nick and Kayla asked what was wrong and he made ‘uuuuuuuhhhmf sound.’” Julie scrunched up her face the same way Luke had.</p><p>“Oh dear.” Mrs Baker was already on the move. She was already making a mental list of the things she could do. Julie followed her, just as anxious as her teacher.</p><p>“Luke are you feeling not so good?” Mrs. Baker knelt beside his chair rubbing his back. She put a hand on his forehead, and he was burning up.</p><p>“I don’t feel good Mrs B.” followed up with a big deep cough.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later Luke was picked up by his mom and was on his way home.</p><p> </p><p>When Julie came home later that day, she stopped at the Patterson’s to give Luke a picture she drew for him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>2. Middle School</p><p>Luke wasn’t at school that day. That wasn’t the strange part. The strange part was that he was <em>actually </em>sick. He wasn’t skipping class for something. Julie was tasked with bringing him that day’s homework.</p><p>She walked up the driveway and stood in front of the door. Instead of putting the worksheets in the mailbox, she rang the doorbell. She might as well get an update while she was here.</p><p>Wrapped in a big fluffy blanket, a puffy faced Luke answered the door. “Juwie! What are you doing here? Your gonna get sick.” He was holding a box of tissues in one hand.</p><p>“Chill out. I’m dropping off your homework. How do you feel?”</p><p>“My head feeuws wike boom boom boom. And I can’t bweethe in my nose.”</p><p>“Are your parents home?”</p><p>“Dad’s at work, Mom went to the stowe for tywenol.”</p><p>“Get out of my way, I’m making you tea.” She pushed past him and walked into the house. Marching towards the kitchen. “Do you have a sore throat?” She asked.</p><p>“No, it just a wittle scwatchy.” Sneeze.</p><p>“That’s a sore throat Luke!” Julie filled the kettle and put it on the element to heat up.</p><p>“Mom said it isn’t.” Luke crossed his arms over his chest as best he could while wearing a blanket cape and holding a box of tissues.</p><p>“Was it a tickle before? When you told her?” Julie gave him a pointed stare. While she waited for him to answer she grabbed a mug from the cupboard and put a tea bag in it.</p><p>A short staring contest later, Luke let out a sigh he said, “Yeah, it was.”</p><p>“It’s getting worse Luke.” The kettle whistled and Julie poured water into the cup. She grabbed a lemon off the counter and found the honey. She added both to the tea making sure it was still burning hot.</p><p>“Drink this while it’s hot.” Julie handed him the mug of tea.</p><p>“It’s gonna burn my thwoat!” Luke’s hands already felt hot from holding the cup.</p><p>“No, it won’t.” Julie gave him another stare down. “Drink it, you’ll feel better.”</p><p>He drank it. It was really hot, but his throat felt instantly better. “Thanks, Juwie.”</p><p>Julie pulled her backpack off and pulled out the worksheets for Luke. “These are from Mr. Johnson.” She placed a small stack of papers on the counter. “And these are from Mrs Collins.” She placed another bundle of papers next to the first.</p><p>“Ok. Thanks for stopping by.” They headed back to the door.</p><p>“Feel better soon Luke.” She opened the door and as Julie walked down the driveway she looked back at Luke and gave him a wave.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>3. High School</p><p>Luke was sweating during practice. That wasn’t unusual. What was unusual was the shaking arms, chattering teeth, and clammy face.</p><p>“Dude, you don’t look so hot.” Reggie told him as they took a water break at practice.</p><p>Clearing his throat, he said ”No, I’m fine Reg. Really.”</p><p>Julie looked over at him from across the garage. She didn’t buy it at all, but she knew Luke wouldn’t stop practice even if he was dying.</p><p>So, they continued, until Luke had a coughing fit that sound like he was trying to cough up a lung.</p><p>“Luke, put the guitar down.” Julie’s tone left no room for arguments. Luke did as he was told. “Go sit on the couch and put a real sweater on. One with actual sleeves.” Luke shrugged on one of Alex’s hoodies and sat on the couch. Julie left the garage and went into the house.</p><p>Luke kept coughing. “Here dude use these.” Alex handed him a box of tissues.</p><p>“Thanks, but I’m not sick.” He always denied being sick. Something about not giving into the power of a cold otherwise you’ll be sicker. Julie thought it was all bull.</p><p>A few minutes later, Julie returned with a blanket, a washcloth, and a big mug full of tea and honey. She placed the mug on the table and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. “Drink that.” She was pointing to the tea as she headed to the bathroom to run the washcloth under cool water.</p><p>When Julie came back to the main area of the garage to see Alex and Reggie cracking jokes. Luke was shivering less than before.</p><p>Julie sat next to Luke and placed the washcloth on his forehead. “That feels really nice.” Luke continued to drink the tea.</p><p>“Ok which one of you is taking him home? He can’t drive himself.” Again, Julie had that tone. They were not to argue about this.</p><p>Reggie spoke up. “I’ll take him. We were gonna chill after practice anyways.”</p><p>With that settled, Luke finished the tea and Reggie took Luke home.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>4. College</p><p>It was the week of finals. The most chaotic time of the year. So of course, that meant Luke was sick. His head was all fuzzy and heavy. Julie tried getting him to take a nap. “Babe, you’ll feel so much better if you take a nap.”</p><p>“I have no time for napping. I need to finish this paper and also study for the Music History exam.”</p><p>“Well if you’re dead you won’t be able to do either of those things Luke.” Slamming her textbook closed Julie stood up and started putting her stuff away. “Come on, Luke. You’ve done enough for now. You need to rest.”</p><p>He relented and started packing up.</p><p>Once they were at his dorm, Luke flopped onto his bed face first.</p><p>“Luke, babe you need to sleep under the blanket.” Julie took her shoes off and sat next to him.</p><p>He mumbled out an “Ok.” And didn’t move.</p><p>“Get under the covers Luke. I’ll make you the magical Molina family tea.” He stood up and pulled the covers back.</p><p>“You have tea with you!” She nodded her head. The excitement in his voice made his throat a little scratchy. Magic Molina family tea was exactly what he needed.</p><p>“I’m gonna get some hot water. Please try taking a nap, you’ll feel way better.” Julie walked up to her lovable goof of a boyfriend and put a hand on his forehead. “You don’t have a fever so that’s a good thing.” He sat back down on the bed.  “Ok, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>When Julie came back Luke was fast asleep.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>5. Tour Bus</p><p>Julie and the Phantoms was on their second tour. The Edge of Great tour was sold out in twelve of the fifteen cities they were heading to.</p><p>Right now, the band was in their tour bus driving from Nashville to Atlanta. This was normal for Julie and the Phantoms. Long hours on a tour bus.  They’d write songs, play cards, eat, and sleep.</p><p>This time around though, Luke could fall asleep. Over every bump and pothole Luke felt like his insides were trying to escape. Without warning he shot up and raced to the bathroom, barely making it in time.</p><p>The contents of his stomach made their way to the toilet.</p><p>Getting up with a groan Luke rinsed out his mouth with minty mouth wash and brushed his teeth. Twice.</p><p>Footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. <em>Shit, I probably woke Julie up.</em> “Are you ok, Luke? Your face is pale.”</p><p>“I’m fine, I must have eaten something bad.” He put the toothbrush back.</p><p>Julie rubbed his back. “I’ll get you some ginger ale. That might help.”</p><p>“I think it’s motion sickness. I used to have it a lot as a kid.”</p><p>“I’ll grab some crackers too.” Julie headed off to the small kitchenette for supplies and Luke went back to the bunks to try and sleep.</p><p>A few minutes later, Julie returned with ginger ale and crackers. “Here you go. Do you feel any better since puking?”</p><p>“A little bit. Thanks, babe.” Luke cracked open the bottle of soda and took a sip.</p><p>Julie snuggled into the bed. “That’s good. Tell me if it gets worse. Ok?”</p><p>“Ok. Get some sleep Jules. I’ll survive.” He snacked on a cracker and waited for the wave of dizziness to pass.</p><p>“No way. I’m staying up as long as you do” Luke chuckled at her insistence.</p><p>Julie was fast asleep ten minutes later, and Luke was feeling much better after the ginger ale and crackers.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>+1. Julie</p><p>Julie was walking around her dorm with one shoe on, flinging clothing, notebooks, and pillows all over the place.</p><p>That’s how Luke found his best friend. “Julie? Are you ok?”</p><p>She gave a little cough and replied “Yeah, I’m almost ready to go.” She sounded stuffy.</p><p>“Uh, maybe you should say in and rest. You don’t sound good.” Luke’s hand went to the back of his neck.</p><p>“I’m fine. I’m not sick. At all. Don’t just stand there. Help me find my shoe. I’ve only found the left one so far.”</p><p>“I think you should lie down” Her voice was staring to sound scratchy.</p><p>“No, really I’m fine. Where is my shoe? Luke! Do you have it?” Julie spun around so fast that it made her dizzy and she fell on the bed.</p><p>“No, I don’t have it. How about we get you under the blanket and you take it easy for the day. Rest up and—” She popped up off the bed and went to her closet.</p><p>“I’m fine! Is it cold out? Come here and tell me which sweater is cuter. The white one or the green one?”</p><p>Julie wanted his opinion on what was cuter. She really was sick (Luke also noted that everything Julie wore was cute).</p><p>He walked up behind her. “Um, the green one?” Julie threw it on the floor.</p><p>“Actually, I think I’m gonna wear a dress. I’m in the mood to wear a dress.” She started looking through her closet once more.</p><p>“Julie, you sound really stuffed up.” He wasn’t getting anywhere with this.</p><p>“Where is my shoe? Where did you put it Luke?” Her brain was going a mile a minute and Luke could not keep up.</p><p>“I don’t have it!” Julie started searching the pockets of his jacket.</p><p>“Well where would it be? If I were a shoe I’d be there.” She pointed to her foot.</p><p>“I think you have a fever Jules.” Luke’s hand was only on her forehead for a second before she ducked and ran.</p><p>“No, I don’t. I am perfectly fine. See.” She grabbed one shoe from a completely different pair and put it on her foot while as she tried to put her jacket on. It wasn’t going very well one of the sleeves had been pulled inside out.</p><p>Luke marched over, picked her up bridal style and put her down on the bed. “You are sick. You need to rest.”</p><p>And out of nowhere a wail came from Julie. “Jules? What’s wrong?” Luke sat next to her on the bed.</p><p>“My head really hurts. Bad migraine.” Luke reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of Advil and glass of water.</p><p>“I’m gonna run to the store and get you some soup and some crackers. And you’ll feel better after that. Don’t go anywhere, ok?”</p><p>“Can you get some chocolate too?”</p><p>Pulling his backpack off he opened one of the pouches and pulled out a chocolate bar.</p><p>“Ok, I guess I can stay here.”</p><p>When Luke came back, half the chocolate was gone, and Julie was fast asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case anyone is confused. The Plus one takes place before part 4(College) bit and they are not dating in it. In my mind that(julie being sick) leads them to dating. In part 4 they are dating.<br/>If you are still a little confused don't worry! Just hit me up with your questions in the comments or on tumblr!</p><p>Also that last section was a bit of a crossover with one of my favourite musicals, She Loves Me. If you haven't heard of it go find the 2016 cast recording. It's so good. It has Zachary Levi, Laura Benanti, Jane Krakowski, and Gavin Creel in it. it's funny and cute and christmas-y!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>